Content is typically generated using one or more processes according to which one or more persons manually enter data. As a result of human error or error in the processes used to generate content, generated content often contains errors that can hinder use of the content. For example, errors in generated content used for searching for items matching certain buyer specifications could result in false positives, false negatives, or both being returned as search results, which could undermine the usefulness of the search. Process control methods can be used to reduce the occurrence of errors in generated content, identify process improvements, and assess the quality of generated content deliverable to a consumer. One or more sampling plans can also be used to reduce the occurrence of errors in generated content, identify process improvements, and assess the quality of generated content deliverable to a consumer. According to a sampling plan, a subset of content units is drawn from a set of content units and tested. If the subset meets one or more acceptance criteria, the set from which the subset has been drawn is deemed acceptable. If the subset does not meet the acceptance criteria, the set is deemed unacceptable. MIL-STD-105, MIL-STD-1916, and other standards that can be used to generate sampling plans are unsuitable for many content testing environments.